


Unbecoming

by kiichandesu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Voltron is still a thing, and Allura and Lotor grew up together, bit of Angsty thoughts, i guess, in which Honerva and Zarkon didn't get corrupted, just a smidge, romantic or platonic at your discretion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiichandesu/pseuds/kiichandesu
Summary: It is unbecoming of a prince to sit on the floor, but he does.It is also unbecoming of him to read classified files and lie to his best friend about his insecurities, but she lets him anyway.--Allura brought her knees up to her chest, wrinkling her nose in worry. “Our alchemists’ research is classified, Lotor. Both you and Honerva might get in serious trouble for this.”“If someone finds out.” he added. “But I’ve been careful. No one will.”“I just did.” she reminded him then, to which his smirk only grew wider.





	Unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I had not finished something in forever (you won't believe how many unfinished drafts I have in my files), but then Voltron season 5 came along with the Good Lotura Content and a miracle happened.  
> That said, I should probably let this sit for a day or two and reread it with fresh eyes before posting it (I am a bit insecure about the pacing), but whatever. Do tell me if something seems off.

Lotor did not know how much time had passed since he’d sat there, under a column in the Castle of Lions, as he waited for his father’s meeting with the other Paladins of Voltron to come to an end, when Allura came into the hallway and walked towards him, only stopping when he was at her feet.

He didn’t acknoledge her presence by looking at her or speaking, but he did move his legs out of the way in case she needed to walk past him. She didn’t.

“It is unbecoming of a prince to sit on the floor.” she noted, joining her hands behind her back as if to straighten it.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye then, without shifting his focus completely away from the files he was reading. “Do not try to sound like an adult. It’s far from convincing.”

She frowned slightly, a pout forming on her lips. Probably unconsciously. “I was not.”

He smirked at that, looking up at her again and making sure his expression was eloquent enough. She huffed silently and, seeing as he didn’t insist, she didn’t protest further, though she was clearly ready to, and even seemed to want to.

The silence stretched long enough for him to redirect his attention to the logs again. He read through one page and was about to swipe for the following one when she moved again.

She sat next to him, waves of silver hair falling gently on her back and on her shoulders, flowing with the motion. He didn’t comment on the mild hipocrisy.

“What are you doing?” she asked, leaning towards him to catch a glimse of what he was reading.

“Reading.” he answered readily, swiping from one page to another and opening up a new file of notes on the side.

 “I can see that,” she said, raising one eyebrow. “ _What_ are you reading?”

He carefully kept his eyes away from her. “Some of Mother’s research logs.”

She tilted her head to better look at him, a small frown forming on her face. “Does she know?”

“What she _doesn’t_ know won’t hurt her, right?” he smirked again, though he kept avoiding to look at her.

Allura brought her knees up to her chest, wrinkling her nose in worry. “Our alchemists’ research is classified, Lotor. Both you and Honerva might get in serious trouble for this.”

“ _If_ someone finds out.” he added. “But I’ve been careful. No one will.”

“ _I_ just did.” she reminded him then, to which his smirk only grew wider.

He turned to her, properly this time. “True, but I believe it is quite unbecoming of a princess to _snitch_ on others.”

Her eyes narrowed, her cheeks reddening slightly at her own words being thrown back at her. “You’re not funny.” To his ever widening smirk, she replied with another frown, worry replacing annoyance once more. “I’m serious, Lotor. You could be severely punished for this.”

His eyes turned serious, if only by a smidge, as he turned to the files again.  

“I’m not doing anything wrong,” he said, “I am simply interested in Altean alchemy. There’s nothing wrong in wanting to learn, is there?”

Allura hesitated a moment. “I suppose not,” she conceded after a while, “But maybe it’d be bettere if you asked your mother to train you instead of studying by yourself, in secret, as if you’re committing a crime.”

He looked back at her. “She would say no.”

“How do you figure?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

 _Because I have not exhibited any shapeshifting or magical abilities like you have yet and what if I do not possess any alchemic ability at all because of my mixed blood?_  

He didn’t say that, because he knew what she’d answer.

 _You’ll never know if you don’t try!_ , she’d say, but he wasn’t so sure he _wanted_ to know.

So, instead, he said: “She is quite busy with doing research with King Alfor. Besides, I’m younger than she was when she started her training. She would surely think I’m not ready.”

Allura chuckled at that. “I don’t think age has anything to do with it!” she said, her raised eyebrow still in place.

“Really?” He gave her a skeptical look. “And what excuse did _your_ father give for not letting you join the Paladin meetings just yet?”

She didn’t answer. It was a rethorical question, anyway.

“But he did agree to combat training.” she said, “And so did _your_ father, didn’t he?”

“That is completely different.” he replied. “The truth is, as of now, these logs are the only way I can learn anything about alchemy.”

“But – “

“I am _not_ going to ask my mother.”

She looked stunned for a moment, then she made that worried face again. He hated that face. It made him feel like he’d personally punched her in the gut, which was strange, because if he actually did that, she would only punch him back, and harder.  

“I just don’t want you to get in trouble.”

He sighed. “I know, and I appreciate the concern,” he said, “But you really do not need to worry. I will be fine.”

Though her obvious concern didn’t fade, she managed a soft smile. Something told him this wasn’t the last time she’d bring this up, but she seemed fine with letting it go for now.

For a moment, he got the feeling she might be seeing right through him; he later decided he was just being paranoid.

“...Alright.” she conceded. After a moment, she brightened up somewhat. “Do you want to spar with me?”

He raised an eyebrow at the offer. “You want to spar?”

“Yes,” she said, “it’s been a while since we’ve last done it, and our fathers will be busy for quite some time still, so we have the time.” Her smile turned a little mischievious, and her eyes a little fond. “Besides, maybe I can _beat_ the reckless out of you, and you’ll stop doing things you shouldn’t.”

He snickered. “Creatures much more powerful than you have failed to defeat me, Princess Allura.”

Any lingering worry seemed to finally leave her body, and a confident gleam in her eye appeared to match his smirk. “It would be wise not to underestimate me, Prince Lotor.”

They did spar.

Allura won, but Lotor did not, in fact, stop reading classified material he borrowed from his Mother’s lab.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Allura or Lotor before, so I hope I got them right. I'm not sure how their aging works, but relatively speaking, I picture them being 14 (Allura) and 13 (Lotor) human years in this. Yes, I think Allura's older.  
> And they're probably a bit mature for young kids, but they're royalty. They have to be mature. 
> 
> Also, I do think she realized what he's really worried about, but decided to respect his wish not to talk about it (for now).


End file.
